Devil went down to Georgia
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Jim Moriarty era un hombre ridículamente sexy, Sebastian estaba consciente de ello, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a caer en su red.


**Se supone que está inspirado en Persina americana de Soda Stereo, but... **

**what con el título?, no sabía que ponerle y puse mi reproductor en aleatorio, y bueno... me encanta esa canción, más el cover de Johnny Cash :B**

* * *

Jim Moriarty era un hombre ridículamente sexy, Sebastian estaba consciente de ello, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a caer en su red.

Él, un hombre divorciado, con demasiadas experiencias sexuales como para ponernos a enumerarlas, un hombre de 38 años, un hombre maduro, centrado, y sí, puede que no tuviera el trabajo más normal del mundo, bueno, sí era una especie de asesino en serie, pero sabía lo que era y lo que no era, y él no era homosexual, al menos no lo era hasta que se topó con James.

Un psicópata sin lugar a dudas, pero uno buenísimo, con esos ojos de cachorrito, esa sonrisa, y su voz, ah… la voz de James hacía que a Sebastian se le pusiera dura y grande como uno de sus rifles, y este rifle disparaba mejores balas, claro que sí.

Justo ese día se encontraba realizando un trabajo en Líbano, encargándose de algunos cuantos problemitas por James, resultó más fácil de lo que imaginó, tan familiarizado como estaba con las zonas de guerra, el encargo lo terminó satisfactoriamente en una hora.

Tenía arreglado un vuelo a Alemania, se quedaría unos dos días ahí a descansar y a tirarse a unas cuantas alemanas, después de todo el jefe le había dado de plazo una semana para cumplir la misión pero, ¿qué podía decir?, era bueno en su trabajo, el mejor de hecho.

Después de un vuelo que se le hizo eterno no tenía muchas energías para levantar rubias, fue directo al pent-house que Moriarty le prestaba cada vez que tenía que pisar aquel país, tal vez se masturbaría un par de veces y luego a dormir, eso era todo un plan, pasaría a comprar algunas cervezas y se haría una tremenda paja en honor a su jefe.

Así que se detuvo en una licorería, compró un litro de cerveza oscura y se fue directo al pent-house, ya estaba maquinando en su mente las mil y un fantasías que usaría para masturbarse cuando llegó al lugar, pero algo no cuadraba, lo sentía en el aire, abrió la puerta muy despacio, no estaba solo, caminó con sigilo y el arma en la mano, revisó las habitaciones sin éxito, sólo quedaba…pero no, no tendría sentido.

Fue al balcón y ahí estaba su visitante misterioso, el mismísimo James Moriarty, parado en el maldito borde, Sebastian sintió que se le detenía el corazón un momento para después acelerarse estrepitosamente.

- ¡Jefe!- le llamó, asustado.

- Oh, Sebastian, ahí estás-

Ok, ahora no sólo estaba **al borde de la cornisa**, también estaba dándole la espalda a los doce pisos que lo separaban del suelo.

- Bájate de ahí, por favor- pidió Bastian.

- ¿Estás asustado?- James no se movió.

- Sí- admitió tendiéndole una mano – por favor…-

- Eres tan extraño, Sebastian…-

- **No sientes miedo**, ¿verdad?- Sebastian se aproximó con cuidado, subiéndose también a la barda.

- Parece que no estabas tan asustado como creí-

- **Sigues sonriendo**, James, es obvio que te importa una mierda…-

- No es eso-

James se aproximó a Sebastian, besándole profundamente, Moran se vio tan sorprendido que por poco pierde el equilibrio, se aferró a Jim con todas sus fuerzas, devolviéndole el beso igual de apasionado.

- **Te excita** esto- concluyó Moran – **pensar hasta dónde llegaré**, todo lo que haría sólo por ti, James-

- ¿Y hasta donde llegarías?- le incitó James, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

- **Creo…que nunca lo podré saber**-

James lo arrastró a la habitación, Seb seguía sin creérselo, deseaba tanto a James Moriarty que dolía, Jim no lo dejó desvestirlo, por más que Bastian insistió, en lugar de eso le ofreció un espectáculo delicioso, desnudándose lentamente, haciéndole sentir como **un espía, un espectador** de la sensualidad de James, podía serlo toda la vida, no le importaba.

* * *

**Puede que tenga una segunda parte, basada en otra canción de Soda, by the way :B**


End file.
